


Love Songs (In the Key of Gallagher) -5x12 rewrite-

by WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12 rewrite because im trash, M/M, i tried to not make it fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could've been, should've been, never was, and never ever will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Songs (In the Key of Gallagher) -5x12 rewrite-

The vibration from Mickey’s bedside came in rhythmic hums, stirring him awake to realize his phone was ringing. He reached to grab it, not only was it ringing, but Ian Gallagher was the one who was calling him.

Mickey was suddenly wide awake, fumbling to answer “Oh—Fuck!” he muttered, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello!? Hello?” He spoke, realizing that it hung up, he dialled again. His heart was almost pounding, he hoped this meant something good.

It rang through and Mickey let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, the sound of it being answered made him feel sudden relief.

“Hey Mick”

It felt like he hadn’t heard him speak in years

“The fuck are you?” Mickey asked, Ian replied softly.

“Home. We need to talk”

 

He was storming down the street in no time, he wasn’t sure what they had to talk about and he wasn’t bothering to worry about it yet, he just ran. He ran because he missed Ian and was so worried about him. He ran because he couldn’t walk the distance, he wasn't that patient. He ran because he loved him. He wasn’t sure if that mattered, but he ran anyway.

He reached the Gallagher house to notice Ian gloomily sitting on the steps. Mickey tried to even his breathing. They stared at each other for a quick moment before Mickey could speak again.

“Where the ‘fuck you been?” He asked

“With my mom” Ian quickly answered, Mickey took another breath

“You okay?”

Ian seemed to ignore the question, as if it were a stupid one. Of course he wasn’t okay. He sat up to face Mickey from the steps.

“I hate the meds” He told him “You gonna make me take them?”

Mickey wanted to lie, say no, he wouldn’t, but “You get fucking nuts when you don’t”

_Fucking nuts_. There it was again, people thinking Ian was anything but sane. Not only that, but it was Mickey, Mickey who now looked at him with sympathy and treated him like a piece of broken glass.

“You gonna wanna be with me even if I don’t?” Ian asked

Mickey stayed silent, like that was the answer. _No_. It ached Ian, because everything was different, he wished it was how it used to, because now everyone, even the person he loved, thought he was crazy.

_Crazy_

“You used to love me” Ian breathed standing up “Now you don’t even know who I am…Shit, I don’t even know who I am half the time” He turned to Mickey now “You don’t owe me anything”

“I _love_ you” was all Mickey could say

“The hell does that even mean?”

_The hell does that even mean?_ _How could you love me and treat me so different. You don’t love me, you haven’t for a long time. What does love mean to you?_

Ian wasn’t sure if he was insecure or broken, but he was over it. He was over being broken glass.

“It means we take care of each other” Mickey pronounced his words so softly and honestly, but Ian shook it off.

“I don’t want you sitting around, worrying, watching me. Waiting for me to do my next _crazy_ shit”

_I don’t want to ruin your life more than I have, I don’t want to fuck you up too._

“It means thick and thin” Mickey continued anyway “good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit.”

_Sickness_. This wasn’t sickness, this was who he was.

“You gonna marry me?” Ian wondered. Would he marry him for who he was?

Ian continued “We gonna go down to the courthouse in some tuxes like a couple of old _queens_ ”

Ian wasn’t sure what he was doing, but the look on Mickey’s face made him ache even more, he had to walk away. He used to have dreams of marrying Mickey after serving his country and live a happy, healthy life together. Now, Ian wasn’t sure what future was out there for him, it probably contained Ian doing hard drugs and Mickey getting depressed because he can’t _fix_ Ian, which is all Mickey seems to want to do now. Mickey deserved better than that. Mickey deserved the world.

“Fuck you” Mickey spoke, Ian swore it was the most hurtful tone he had ever heard from Mickey. It was one of heartbreak.

“No thanks, I’ve already done that” Ian replied bitterly, turning away to hold back the tears that clenched his throat tight.

“The hell is _wrong_ with you?” Mickey wondered in a tone of slight disgust, it made Ian almost explode, turning back to him from the steps.

“Too much!” Ian put his arms in the air as if his life was almost humorous “Too much is wrong with me. That’s the problem isn’t it?” He approached Mickey, holding back his tears.

“Too much is wrong with me and you can’t change anything about that. You can’t change it, you can’t fix me because I’m not _broken_. I don’t need to me _fixed_ okay? I’m **me**!”

Ian turned away, sniffing to hold back any tears that were bound to run.

“You aren’t broken” Mickey told him, Ian instantly swung around to him.

“Huh?”

“You _aren’t_ broken. I love _you_ , this you, all of you”

Ian stared in shock, all his effort to break up with the one he loved vanished. Ian misunderstood Mickey. Either that, or Mickey finally understood.

“I _will_ still want to be with you if you don’t take your meds”

“Really?” Ian was in disbelief all over again.

“Fuck, yes, really. Don’t do this because of what you’ve seen with your mom. You aren't Monica”

Ian just stared, maybe he did have to think a bit more.

“I’ll give you as much space as you fucking want but I’m not letting you do this. Not after everything—Fuck, I need a drink”

Ian just nodded “Okay, come inside” he grabbed Mickey’s arm and lead him inside the warm house, Veronica and Fiona stood in the kitchen.

“Do you think I’m good person?” Fiona asked Veronica who quickly noticed Mickey and the redhead in the living toon.

“No” Mickey answered, pulling a beer from the fridge.

Fiona turned and gasped at the sight of Ian, suddenly oblivious of Mickey to run over to her baby brother.

“Hi!” she said with relief, embracing him in a tight hug

“Hey” Ian smiled

“When did you get back?” Fiona asked before a hard knock came at the door.

Ian ignored her question and pulled out of the hug to go answer the door to find Sammi standing there

“Ian, you’re home!” she smiled, even though the look of fire was in her eyes “Mickey here?”

Ian’s eyes traced down to the gun in her hand then looked back at her with a shrug “Nope, he doesn’t even know I’m back yet so he’s probably at home”

“Okay…I’ll be sure to give him the message”

Ian just nodded with a slight smile as Sammi smiled back, too friendly for someone who wanted to murder.

She walked away calmly as Ian shut the door, being sure to lock it. Just in case.

“Was that Sammi?” Fiona wondered, Mickey walked in glugging his beer

“Yeah—Mick, why is Sammi looking for you? She has a gun.”

“She’s alive? Shit” Mickey spoke as if he knew what danger this meant

“What do you mean alive?” Fiona questioned

“I tried to torture her for sending Ian away and accidentally killed her and put her in the moving crate”

“Shit, Mickey” Veronica couldn’t help but react to the Gallagher/Milkovich chaos

“Yeah but now she’s alive and out to get me”

Veronica and Fiona let out a deep sigh and walked away, Mickey anxiously walked over to the coffee table to put his beer down. He couldn’t think about Sammi when Ian was on the brink of really breaking his heart. He looked up to meet with the boy he loved who was smirking the smug smirk he hadn’t seen in a really long time.

“What?” Mickey wondered now

Ian now realized more than he did before, he was almost positive he didn’t even need to think about it. He knew. Maybe Mickey wanted to talk about it, and maybe Ian still needed to figure himself out, but he knew what it meant, he always knew.

_Thick and thin. Good times, bad, sickness and health._

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you feel better about the finale, let me know what you thought! x
> 
> Tumblr: ivegotamagicpenis.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @igotamagicpenis


End file.
